


A Dead Man Gains The Power of Observation

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dead People, F/M, Holy Metaphors Batman, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “You don’t bruise.” Victor says, and Clark realises they have given up on the pretence of pretending the other one cannot feel the other.“No.” Clark says, and turns to face him. Victor is staring, and Clark doesn’t mind it. “I do not.”“But you hurt?”“Yes.” Clark says, “I hurt.”





	A Dead Man Gains The Power of Observation

**Author's Note:**

> justice league was a bad film, i still haven't seen batman vs superman, but i did fall in love with victor stone so here's that.

Clark changes out of the Superman suit in one of the rooms of Bruce’s plane. It’s not a bedroom, there’s only a single table with a few chairs arranged around it. Perhaps it is meant to be a meeting room, but Clark has no idea who Bruce would be meeting on a plane like this.

Clark feels Victor’s presence before he sees him, there’s a crackle of electricity in the air, the smell of metal- or blood. Clark pretends that he hasn’t realised Victor is watching him from the doorway, and continues to strip off his suit, exposing pale flesh underneath. Death has given him a waxy pallor, but nothing that a few days working out in the fields at home won’t fix.

“You don’t bruise.” Victor says, and Clark realises they have given up on the pretence of pretending the other one cannot feel the other.

“No.” Clark says, and turns to face him. Victor is staring, and Clark doesn’t mind it. “I do not.”

“But you hurt?”

“Yes.” Clark says, “I hurt.”

There is an ache in his side that will not go away, a sharp stabbing pain like somebody twisting a knife. Clark cannot remember if he’s always felt like this, or if has come from the resurrection. The universe really does enjoy its Christ metaphors.

Victor takes a step forward into the room, heavy. Clark can tell that he’s in pain, and wishes to help, a massage of the shoulders, or a hug, or anything. If Lois was here, she’d know what to do. She’s good at helping people.

“Are you staying with us?” Victor asks, and Clark is pleasantly surprised at the child-like tone of his voice. It’s a slight plea, a ‘don’t leave me alone with these people’, and Clark drinks it in.

“I will.” He says, not truly knowing if he’s lying or not. “I want to be part of the League.”

Bruce told him once about the League of Shadows, about Bane, and the feeling of your spine being broken. Clark imagines it, how it must feel to heal so slowly, the rebuilding of cells and organs and bones so catastrophically slow.

Victor takes a seat on the edge of the table. The only bit of flesh exposed, his face, is smooth. His eye is fixed on Clark, and Clark idly wonders if Victor will ever age, or if he is trapped like this forever. Maybe trapped is the wrong word. Clark doesn’t want to offend him.

“I’m sorry for almost killing you.” Victor says. “I- My arm. It thought you were a threat.”

Clark smiles, easy. “I was a threat.” He says, and Victor shrugs, finally breaking gaze to look down at the floor.

“I know, but- Still, feels bad man, you know?” He says.

“I know.” Clark says. He rubs the back of his neck, trying to ease out the ache. Lois will run him a hot bath when he gets home, find him an audio book to listen to. Clark has missed so much in so little time.

“Are we friends? Or at least, we won’t try and kill each other?” Victor asks.

“Definitely friends.” Clark says, and then moves to sit down beside Victor.

Victor budges up, fiddling with his hands. When Clark looks down, he realises Victor is making puzzle pieces out of thin air, hexagons that interlock with octagons and interlock with decahedrons.

“You’re very creative.” Clark admires, and Victor squashes his puzzle flat until it disappears.

“I should be scientific.” He says, in a monotone voice. “My Dad is a scientist.”

“He found the mother box cube? The one that was hidden on earth?”

“Yup. That’s how I’m here.” Victor motions to himself. “Tah dah.”

“Your father is a smart man.” Clark says, thinking of his own father, who couldn’t tell you about the Pythagoras therom, but could teach you how to be a man.

“My father resurrected a machine. Anyone can do that.” Victor says, bitter. “Even Barry can fix a toaster.”

Clark can’t help but smile a little at that and then stops when he realises how upset Victor is. “You’re more than a machine.” He says.

“Then what am I?” Victor asks, and here the pleading tone comes back. Clark remembers what it feels to be a boy- a child, and have no idea who you are in the world.

“You’re Victor Stone.” He says simply, “And you always will, no matter what happens.”

Victor turns his head to face him, and Clark sees the flash of crimson in his eye before Victor presses his mouth against Clark’s. Victor kisses like a question, like he’s searching Clark’s mouth for all the answers of the universe. Clark kisses back, soft, and then gently breaks the kiss.

“I’m engaged.” He says.

“You kissed back.” Victor says, in his teenager’s voice.

“I did.” Clark replies, and brushes his knuckles against Victor’s cheek. “You can do better.”

“Better than _Superman_?” Victor repeats, and Clark has to laugh at that.

“Yes.” He says, “There are lots of men better than me.”

“Name one.” Victor says, and Clark hesitates for a second, but it’s enough. “Told you.”

“I guess you’ve got me beat.” Clark says with a shrug, and Victor’s heartrate spikes, he can feel it in the air.

Victor leans in again, and Clark moves to meet him in the middle, when he hears footsteps.

“Wait.” He says, pulling away sharply, and there’s a knock at the door. “Who is it?”

Diana steps into the room, already dressed in civilian gear. “Team meeting.” She says gently, and Clark already knows that countries would fall just to hear her voice, soft but powerful.

“We’ll be there soon.” Clark says, and she nods her head at them before leaving.

“I should go.” Victor says, and Clark nods.

“You should.”

Victor rises from the table, and then turns to look at Clark. “Don’t forget this.” He says, and Clark gives him a smile.

“I won’t.” He promises, and wonders how soon he can go home.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and the dcu will make a good movie


End file.
